


Season 3

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Yes, hi Lenkov, I have some ideas for season 3.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 49





	Season 3

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fanfiction? Maybe not. But maybe it could be...any of the ideas that tickle you fancy that you want me to turn into actual fics? I'm really feeling the "And the World Shook" and "ep" 16-17. 
> 
> But this is really more of a "please tell me which ideas you think are fic worthy" than anything and I actually wrote this a while back to post on Tumblr but Tumblr's been so mean to me lately, blocking me and stuff, I've just decided to leave it for a bit while there is no new Magnum content anyways and so I'm posting this possible season here out of spite...

* * *

**Magnum Season 3**

* * *

**3x01- Ivan Returns**

Main plot: Ivan arrives in Hawaii and Magnum and Higgins suspect he’s there to buy a recently stolen weapon but instead blackmails Magnum into stealing it for him by holding Higgins hostage. It ends with her being shot, her fate up in the air as the episode ends.

The boys: help Magnum do PI stuff and save Higgy.

**3x02- That's Not What I Thought Would Happen**

Main plot: Starts with Higgins dying (or so it seems) right where 3x01 left off - but then Magnum wakes up - Higgins being alive and fine-ish and all annoyed at him for sleeping on the sofa in the main house(again). Higgins is recovering from being shot so Jin is helping Magnum out in the field while she’s providing hacking backup. They’re working on a case for a lawyer who wants one of his client followed but it turns out the client is actually involved in something totally different than what the lawyer thought.

Jin and Magnum talk about Magnum and Higgins relationship, Jin declaring he doesn’t get it and that they’re both weird for not "going for it". 

The boys: Rick is about to have his trial for helping Icepick and has sold his apartment and is living in his car/ La Marianna, he’s prepping the new soldier guy Murphy to take care of the bar in case he goes to jail. At the trial (hearing? whatever), he goes free thanks to Katsumoto’s speaking up/ making a deal for him.

**3x03- Lies And Bad Dreams**

Main plot: Magnum is still having nightmares. This week's client thinks his wife is cheating on him but it turns out the woman is actually being blackmailed by drug dealers. Magnum and Higgins help convince her to tell her husband the truth and take down the drug dealers. Magnum finally admits to Higgins he’s been having nightmares about her "death".

The boys: Rick is grateful to everyone for having his back when he was going to jail. Jin and Shammy team up to get more people to come to the bar to get Rick back on his feet.

**3x04- Damsels in Distress**

Main plot: Rick’s new waitress and her daughter are in trouble and he asks Magnum and Higgins to help them out. Cute kid bonding moments for everyone. Rick asks the waitress out on a date and she says yes. Higgins is invited to a boarding school friend’s wedding in England. Magnum offers to go with her. She’s undecided. Little bit of Higgins backstory.

The boys: TC encouraging Rick being all “go love” give it a go even if it ends badly at least you tried. 

**3x05- First Big Bad Episode**

Main plot: This Seasons Big Bad Introduced or if Ivan doesn’t die in 3x01, some cases connected to him. We should def. be able to fit a Miggy hug opportunity here.

The boys: -

**3x06- The Good Ghost**

Main plot: Depending on when filming/air time, a Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas (or even Valentine day) themed episode. I'm thinking a nice ghost or even just some sort of variation of the "haunted house" thing we did season 2 but where Magnum and Higgy actually work together and find the "ghost". Very Scooby-Do feels.

Higgins finally agrees to let Magnum take her to her friend’s wedding. 

The boys: Prepping for holiday celebrations and disagreeing, Kumu telling them about native Hawaiin traditions.

**3x07- Pet Detectives Extraordinary**

A rich hot lady hires Magnum and Higgins to find her stolen dog. They uncover a puppy farm and stop a bunch of dogfighting rings and such. Higgins gets to hold puppies. We also get Higgins backstory on having a dog for a best friend as a kid (or something). Rich lady asks Magnum to stay for lunch (and implied more) but he turns her down going back to Higgy waiting by the car, who is all; Why did she want to talk to you alone? With him being all “No reason. You want to go for lunch?” “Sure.”

The boys: Waitress kid suddenly doesn’t like Rick, and he tries to be cool but in the end, he wins her over with a promise not to break her mother’s heart. Cute Miggy kid moment?

**3x08- It’s The Only Way (They Said)**

Main plot: Magnum and Higgins are hired by the parents of a man who killed himself to prove he didn’t and stumble on to a disturbing cult. They’re preparing to head to England for her friend’s wedding and it ends with them leaving for the airport.

The boys: Rick, TC and Shammy consider getting one of the dogs Magnum and Higgins recused last week and reflects on responsibility and companionship. Turns out Shammy’s ex-wife is volunteering at the dog shelter. in the end, Shammy adopts one of the dogs Magnum and Higgins recuses or decides to start volunteering there too to maybe rekindle his relationship with his ex-wife.

**3x09- We’re Not In England Anymore**

Main plot: Magnum and Higgins return from England (where they’ve been to her childhood friend’s wedding) pissed with each other and in flashbacks tell two different versions of what happened to Rick/TC and Kumu respectively, amongst other things Magnum making out with the maid of honor, an heirloom ring disappearing and Higgins being offered a job as a “penetration tester” (which is a job in the hacking world apparently) by a guy and a drunk Magnum misunderstanding taking a swing at the guy. At the end, they both solve the case with the missing ring and together call to tell Higgins’s friend where it is (in the fridge).

(With basically only flashbacks of England/ wedding this could all be shot inside at a studio rather than actually having it be shot in England. All they'd need is like 3-5 actors with British accents.)

**3x10- Different Kinds Of Families**

Magnum and Higgins help a teen whose adopted parents just died search for his birth mother. 

The boys: The boys plan a surprise birthday party for Magnum. 

**3x11 - A Jin-y Kind of Day**

Main plot: A suspected thief and friend of Jin hires them to look for the “real” thief. They do, managing to create reasonable doubt and the guy goes free. Jin realizes his friend did do it, feels guilty and offers to help Magnum put the guy behind bars.

The boys: TC and Shammy are helping Rick look for a more long term place than the one he’s been staying since selling his apartment to keep La Marianna afloat.

**3x12 - And The World Shook (midseason finale?)**

Main plot: While on The Big Island for a case, Magnum and Higgins are trapped in a basement with a bomb after an earthquake. With a minute to spare on the countdown clock, they agree to just pull all the cables out of the bomb. Before doing it, they kiss, sure they’re about to die. The bomb doesn’t go off. Things are… a bit awkward and they agree not to talk about it, saying it was just the “we’re about to die” thing.

The boys: TC’s dad has come for a visit and comes along with them to search for Magnum and Higgins on the Big Island.

**3x13 - A Big bad episode (midseason finale?)**

Do we bring back Ivan? Or the new big bad? Maybe a bit of a Christmas feel episode if that’s possible to fit in depending on when filming/ airing schedule. We absolutely need some sort of "is Santa real or not" discussion where Magnum is all "it's all about belief" while Higgy is all "It's not possible for one man to go all around the world in one night!"

**3x14 - The Case of Mr. Nowhere**

Gordon hires them to find a missing police informant who seems to have vanished off the face of the earth. 

The episode starts with Magnum and Higgins sparing and being all UST and playful banter. Then it’s revealed Higgins has a **date**. Magnum is confused and jealous and at the end of the episode, Rick and TC are all like, what is going on with you two? Magnum claims nothing but is still pretty upset for _nothing_.

**3x15 - Friends In Need**

La Marianna is doing a little better but is still in trouble and TC’s been having some trouble with business too and to help their friends Magnum and Higgins decide to join the hunt for a bail jumper worth 1$ million dollars.

The boys: Jin asking everyone for help to find the perfect gift to steal...um, buy for his sister’s 25th birthday.

**3x16 - The Things that Watch Us the Dark**

Magnum and Higgins help a young woman recover some _private_ photos she sent to a man that is now stalking her and they discover he’s actually fugitive wanted for murdering his wife. Also, Ian, (Higgins old handler/ spy friend who turned out to be the evil master assassin Viper), has escaped from prison/ MI6 black site. Higgins has some feels and when she finds his location in Europe she wants to run off to track him down and kill him once and for all.

Magnum makes a rousing speech, almost confessing feels, and says if she’s going he’s going. She agrees to stay and leave hunting down Ivan to MI6. The episode ends with Magnum calling her, leaving a message on her phone wondering where she is, then we zoom out from her phone on the floor of her wrecked and bloody car. 

**3x17- The Day the Past Came Back...Again**

Plot: Magnum is worried Higgins left to go after Viper despite saying she wouldn't. Gordon has found Higgins' bloody abandoned car and promises to help find her. Magnum thinks it’s Viper and fears the worst. Magnum attempts to use the lads to find Higgy and the reluctantly become not-enemies. Magnum finds her / Higgy manages to escape but people are still coming after her as they work to figure out what to do.

Turns out what is going on is Viper has contacted some other old enemies of Higgins and told them where she is, to get revenge for her catching him without having to risk himself. Eventually, they get found by the bad guys who take Higgy and stick her in a shipping container and send her to China (or the middle east or something) for their boss to torture and kill, and Magnum along with TC on his helicopter get to play hero and save her from certain death. Miggy hug opportunity 100% assured. Also beautiful aerial ocean shots.

**3x18- Magnum and Higgins, Sitting in a House**

In order to help a client figure out who is blackmailing her, Higgins and Magnum pose as a couple with marital problems who just moved to a gated community. It’s as crazy as it sounds, but do result in some shared feels about their respective old loves.

The boys: The shrimp truck guy (urfg, what is his name!) whom TC owes a favor calls it in. Rick and Jin help out.

**3x19 Two-hour finale**

Whatever is happening with either Ivan, Viper or the new bad guy of the season.

(I have a terrible awful not very Magnum PI appropriate desire for Rick to propose to waitress girl only to have her be shot (and maybe even killed) to really establish a bad guy as super bad and maybe give Rick a bit of a darker story arch for season 4 where he loses the bar and just is generally a mess.)

**3x20 Two-hour finale**

Whatever is happening with either Ivan, Viper or the new bad guy of the season.

Also, we end with an actual **Miggy kiss** which there is no going back from in season 4 from...

Or a “shocking” Jin bursting into Magnum’s bedroom (looking for his shoe - because that makes sense) the morning after the big "we won" celebration party and finding his favorite PI duo in bed together. It be like kid finding mom and dad in bed together and having their world forever changed... 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously most of the titles need work...


End file.
